A ruptura no tempo o retorno de Saga
by The Great Sayaman
Summary: A terceira história da trilogia O ataque MARVEL, e a volta dos que não foram... mais doses de humor sem graça
1. Prólogo

MISERABLE FICS APRESENTA...

A RUPTURA NO TEMPO – RETORNO DE SAGA 

_E aí? Minha terceira história, a última da trilogia, breve "_**A TRILOGIA" **_será lançada com as três fics... obrigado por lerem essas histórias toscas!! Aviso: Bom ler as outras pois elas são intercaladas..._

Prólogo 

E cinco anos se passaram... e voltaram no tempo. Mais cinco anos se passaram... e voltaram no tempo de novo. Uma saga sem fim... falando em Saga, todos sabiam que ele estava envolvido, pois só ele e as ilusões dele podem fazer esse estrago. Será mesmo? E Cell, o "inocente que ajuda os bonzinhos a escaparem"... sim, ele deve ter alguma coisa no meio... além disso, Makoto Shishyo e Sesshomaru não morreram, dizendo assim que o Grupo Japão Katana ainda está vivo... como disse o Kenshin... talvez nos preocupemos à toa. Mas talvez o destino de alguns heróis é voltar, e voltar, e voltar... até que, no terceiro ano seguido que voltam, Naruto pensou muito e resolveu fazer a idéia mais arriscada de todas...

Naruto: Simplesmente não vamos lutar!

Puseram o plano em prática... em vão. O pior foi que Shishyo tomou posse do nosso mundo, fazendo todos de escravos sob ameaças de Sesshomaru e Cell. Kakashi nem era mais malvado. Tiveram que correr atrás da máquina, sorte que não estava destruída, e voltaram de novo. Como voltaram tantas vezes, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Os Cavaleiros de Bronze, Ash, InuYasha, Kagome, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi... todos já voltaram no tempo uma vez ou outra.

Naruto: TEM QUE HAVER UM JEITO!!

Sasuke: Tem um jeito... mas é impossível saber se ele vai funcionar...

Yusuke: Ô muleque! Fala logo qual é!

Sasuke: Irmos lutar antes do tempo determinado. Talvez em 3 anos já tenhamos destruído todos...

Yusuke: Não vai dar certo! Vão matar a gente do mesmo jeito!

Apenas os Cavaleiros de Bronze calavam-se. Sabiam que era hora de agir, sem esperar uma decisão maluca vinda de um bando de personagens que não se conhecem.

Seiya: Nós vamos. Podem ficar aqui se quiserem.

Yusuke: Você tá louco? Nós vamos também! Como vão agüentar eles? Estão em cinco!

Seiya: Nós vamos!

Yusuke: Podem ir! Mas não reclamem se eu dançar no túmulo de vocês depois...

Porcaria! A história voltou a ser humor sem-graça!!!!

Ikki: O que disse? Dançar no nosso túmulo?? Não se eu cortar suas pernas antes!!

Yusuke: Eu coloco pernas de metal e danço do mesmo jeito!

Ikki: Duvido que você saiba dançar!!

Yusuke: Morre que eu danço!

Ikki: Tente me matar se quiser que eu morra!!!

Yusuke: Você pediu! LEIGAAANNN!!!

Naruto: Parem com essas besteiras! Estamos pensando como acabar com essa tragédia!

Sasuke: Lutamos... e se alguém morrer, morreu.

Naruto: Boa idéia!

Ikki: Só isso que você pode fazer?

Yusuke: Na verdade, não... você é pato...

Ikki: Dê o seu melhor golpe!

Yusuke: LEIGAAAANNNN!!!

Falhou de novo!

Ikki: HUAHUA! Esse é o melhor que pode fazer? Hora de acabar com isso!

Seiya: Não, Ikki, não vale a pena...

Yusuke: É isso aí! Não vale a pena...

Kuwabara: HAHAHAHAHA!!! Yusuke perdeu pro cara! Yusuke perdeu pro cara!

Yusuke: Cala a boca Kuwabara!

E mais cinco anos se passam... voltaram no tempo mais uma vez. Mal eles sabiam que essa era a última vez...

Yusuke: Não agüento mais!!! Quero parar de voltar no tempo e toda vez tenho que terminar a maldita "**O ATAQUE MARVEL™ ©2007" **, é muito sofrimento!

Seiya: Você não é o único!

Ikki: Vamos apenas nós cinco (Lembre-se: Hyoga morreu e o quinto elemento é Yusuke). Acho que podemos acabar com essa brincadeira.

Yusuke: E o outro time? E o Ash?

Ikki: Pense bem. Eles não são necessários...

Ash aparece.

Ash: Não sou necessário?? Graças a meus Pokémon eu e Seiya chegamos ao Cingapura!

Ikki: Tudo bem! Você vem com a gente!

Yusuke: E o Kuwabara? Não podemos deixar ele aqui...

Ikki: Vá chamar ele, que eu vou chamar Kenshin e Sanosuke. Eles são úteis.

Depois de um tempo...

Kuwabara: Vou pra missão! E dessa vez vou fazer alguma coisa (Não interpretem mal – ele não fez nada na **O ATAQUE MARVEL™ ©2007**, não tem nada a ver com Yu Yu Hakusho...)!!!

Kenshin: Obrigado por nos convidarem.

Seiya: Sabemos que vocês, além de nós, são os únicos que fazem alguma coisa...

Kenshin: Nisso eu tenho que discordar, InuYasha e Sasuke também são bons... Naruto conseguiu ganhar de Shishyo... apenas Kagome realmente não fez nada...

Sanosuke: Fez sim! Foi raptada e graças a ela eu perdi a vida!

Yusuke: Como você sabe?? Você estava morto...

Kenshin: Eu contei pra ele...

Yusuke: Tudo bem! Vamos pro monte...

Eles foram pro monte e fizeram 90 da **A VOLTA DOS QUE NÃO FORAM™ ©2007 **sem nenhuma morte...

Yusuke: Estamos indo bem! Apenas Cell está vivo e não perdemos nada!

Seiya: Cell! Desista!

Cell: Tomem isso!! KAME-HAME-HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seiya: METEORRROOOOOO DE PÉGASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!!

Cell veste o paletó de madeira.

Yusuke: Conseguimos!! Não vamos voltar no tempo!!

Alguém: Espere um pouco!

Yusuke: Não pode ser você!!!

Seiya: Saga? Nós matamos você!!!

Saga: HUAHUAHHUA!!!! Eu tenho o poder do tempo graças às Esferas do Dragão, você juta sete e ganha poderes inimagináveis!!!

Espere... o poder de Esferas do Dragão foi trocado com Jóia de Quatro Almas... bizarro...

Yusuke: Esferas do Dragão??? Não deixaremos que você reúna as sete novamente!

Saga: Tarde demais... pois eu já reuní... Apareça Sheng Long!!!!!

Sheng Long: O que deseja???

Saga: Ter os poderes inimagináveis do tempo! Está escrito no manual que você pode me dar o poder!

Sheng Long: Sim. Seu poder está aqui.

Uma luz muito forte encobre Saga...

Saga: Vocês não poderão me deter!!!

Yusuke: Mas assim... ninguém terminará as suas vidas!!

Saga: Quem disse? Apenas vocês estão voltando no tempo! Todos estão vivendo, menos vocês!!

Seiya: Isso deve ser mentira!

Yusuke: Chega! Preparem-se todos! Vamos atacar pela última vez!

Fim do prólogo


	2. O irmão gêmeo do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos

**A RUPTURA NO TEMPO**

Capítulo 1 – O irmão gêmeo do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos 

Yusuke:LEIGAANNN!!

Seiya: METEORROOOO DE PÉGASUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!

Ikki: GOLPE FANTASMA DE FÊNIX!!!

Ash: PIKACHU! CHOQUE DO TROVÃO!!!

Kenshin: ESTILO HITEN MITSURUGIIIII!!!!!!

Shun: CORREENNNTEE DE ANDRÔMEDA!!!!

Peraí! Cadê Kuwabara, Shiryu, Sanosuke?

Em um lugar escuro...

Sano: Como fomos parar aqui??

Kuwabara: A gente tava indo atrás deles, e...

Shiryu: Esse lugar me lembra algo...

Sano: Melhor procurarmos algum caminho! Não podemos ficar parados enquanto rola a luta!

Alguém: Onde vocês pensam que estão indo??

Shiryu: Essa voz... é de quem estou pensando??

Sano: É sim! Mas... não é possível...

Kuwabara: Saga??

Alguém: Não sou Saga! Sou o irmão dele, Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Kanon!

Shiryu: Kanon!? Você veio nos ajudar??

Kanon: Não! Vocês estão aqui graças ao meu Triângulo de Ouro...

Shiryu: Mas você não jurou lealdade à Athena?

Kanon: Eu jurei no fim da saga Poseidon. Mas você sabe em que época estamos?

Shiryu: Sim. Entre Poseidon e Hades.

Kanon: Porcaria... tudo bem, mas eu não sou aliado de vocês.

Shiryu: E porque não?

Kanon: Eu jurei lealdade à Athena, e não a um bando de bebês que se auto-intitulam "Os Cavaleiros de Athena".

Shiryu: Bebês??? Ora seu...

Sano: Já acabaram com a palhaçada? Porque precisamos sair daqui!

Kanon: Pra sair precisam lutar comigo!!!!

Kuwabara: Porque você está fazendo isso?

Kanon: Pra ver se vocês são dignos da armadu... quer dizer, de lutarem!

Sano: Tudo bem! Vamos lutar!

Kanon: Com você não! Eu quero lutar com o Elvis de botique!

Kuwabara: Elvis de botique?? Seu patife!!! LEIKAAAANN!!!!

Kanon: TRIÂNGULO DE OOUUUURROOOO!!!!!

Shiryu: Não vou deixar você matá-lo! CÓLERA DO DRAGÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!!!!!

Kanon: Maldito!!!

O golpe atinje Kanon em cheio, que fica atordoado por um tempo.

Kuwabara: Cresça, espada! Vou atacá-lo enquanto está atordoado!!!

A espada cresce, e Kuwabara solta um belo golpe que racha a armadura de ouro (???)...

Kanon: Como... isso é possível??

Sano: Porque eu não pude atacar?

Sei lá... mas vamos à história, que é o que interessa...

Shiryu: Admita a derrota Kanon!!

Kanon: Tudo bem... eu admito... mas isso não vai fazer diferença... Saga já deve ter matado todo mundo...

Shiryu: Como disse?

Kuwabara: Ele nem era tão forte assim!!

Sano: Esse cara quer apenas nos assustar!!

Kanon: Mentira! Saga tem o poder de aprender o golpe do adversário e usar contra ele...

Shiryu: Tipo o Hyoga com Execução Aurora?

Kanon: Pior! Saga, só de olhar o golpe uma vez, já pode usá-lo umas quinhentas vezes, como se ele tivesse inventado o golpe...

Kuwabara: Então quer dizer...

Shiryu: Que o Saga já deve saber...

Sano: Meteoro de Pégasus, Leigan, Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, Golpe Fantasma de Fênix, Corrente de Andrômeda... mas ele pode usar golpes dos Pokémon?

Kanon: Eu acho que não...

Kuwabara: Quem se importa com os Pokémon? Saga já deve estar invencível!

Shiryu: Kanon... você deve saber como matá-lo...

Kanon: Exatamente.

Sano: E como é?

Kanon: Ele, quando aprende um golpe, o usa instantaneamente. Basta vocês usarem um golpe fraco e que deixa a guarda aberta, ele vai copiá-lo e aí é só mandar o golpe mais forte na guarda aberta...

Shiryu: Então é assim?

Sano: Eu dou o golpe fraco, pois apenas eu consigo lutar sem precisar usar poderes.

Kuwabara: Eu também consigo!

Shiryu: Tudo bem. Deixe o Sano. Depois você usa seu Leikan e eu uso Cólera dos Cem Dragões...

Kanon: Você disse que essa história é antes de Hades! Como você já sabe esse golpe?

Shiryu: Como eu voltei no tempo milhares de vezes, pedi ao Mestre Ancião que me ensinasse...

Kanon: Mestre Ancião? Não o chama de Dohko?

Shiryu: Porque eu o chamaria assim? Esse nome é estranho!

Kanon: Mas é mesmo... Dohko é o nome verdadeiro do cavaleiro de Libra!

Shiryu: E daí? Eu não conheço o cavaleiro de Libra.

Kanon: O cavaleiro de Libra é Dohko, ou melhor dizendo, o Mestre Ancião!

Shiryu: Ah é? Valeu então.

Kanon: Agora, vou mandá-los de volta!

Sano: Porque você não vem?

Kanon: Vou esperar todos morrerem, aí eu vou!

Kuwabara: Muito engraçadinho...

Kanon: TRIÂNGULO DE OOOUUURROOOOO!!!!

Eles voltaram, e se depararam com...

Kuwabara: Yusuke! Você está bem?

Yusuke: Bem? Esse maldito acabou com todos... mas não se preocupe... estamos vivos!

Todos estavam caídos no chão.

Sano: Nós sabemos como matá-lo!

Kenshin: Sano! Você não morreu!

Sano: Sim! Eu não morri e sei como matá-lo!

Ikki: Então o que estão esperando?

Shiryu: Vamos!

Saga: Não vão me deter! Querem esperimentar o golpe máximo???


	3. Kanon dá uma de herói

A RUPTURA NO TEMPO 

**Capítulo 2 – Kanon dá uma de herói**

Saga: Pelo que eu vejo, vocês querem mesmo tomar o golpe máximo!!!  
Shiryu: Pode tentar!

Saga: Tomem essa! PHOENIX NEBULA HITEN RYU LEIGAN EXPLOSION!!!!!!!

Shiryu: O que ele disse?

Sano: Talvez em português seja Explosão do Meteoro de Hiten Leigan da Fênix Andrômeda!!!

Kuwabara: Seus idiotas! Esse golpe maluco tá chegando!

Shiryu coloca o escudo do Dragão na frente.

Shiryu: Parece que o escudo não irá agüentar!!

Saga: Seu idiota! Esse golpe é o golpe máximo! Nem Zeus pode agüentá-lo!

Shiryu: Não vou conseguir!!

Sano: Vamos tentar ajudá-lo de alguma forma!

Kuwabara: Se eu cortar o golpe no meio...

Sano: Ele se dividirá e virá até nós!!!

O golpe cessa.

Shiryu: O escudo do Dragão agüentou o golpe!

Saga: Como pôde?

Shiryu: A armadura do Dragão tem a maior defesa dos cavaleiros! Se nos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco meu escudo sempre falhava, agora funcionou!

Sano: O escudo mais forte dos 88 cavaleiros??

Shiryu: Não! O segundo mais forte! O primeiro é de Libra!

Ikki: Sua armadura sempre se racha... como você diz que é a segunda mais forte?

Shiryu: Eu já disse... tua armadura tem a regalia de ressucitar... a minha tinha que ter a regalia de ter o escudo mais forte... mas não tem regalia alguma nos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – em relação à minha armadura – e então nessa história ela supera as espectativas!

Sano: Veja! Saga vai usar o golpe de novo!

Saga: Sua aula de Cavaleiros foi boa, mas agora é a hora do fim!!!

Shiryu: Vamos! Sano, use seu "ataque"!!!

Sano: Golpe do soco!!!

Sano dá um golpe fraquíssimo, e que deixa sem guarda...

Saga: Melhor eu tentar... Golpe do soco!

Shiryu: Agora!!! CÓLEEERRAA DOS CEM DRAGÕÕÕÕÕEEESSSS!!!!!

Kuwabara: LEIKAAAANN DUPLO!!!!

Saga: Acha mesmo que eu caio nessa?? EXPLOSÃO GALÁTICA!!!!

Shiryu e Kuwabara no chão...

Sano: Vocês estão bem?

Shiryu: Maldito! Pensei que ia funcionar...

Kuwabara: Ou às vezes foi o desgraçado do Kanon que mentiu de propósito!!

Saga: Kanon? Então ele está aqui...

Alguém: Saga! Você é muito ruim!

Saga: Kanon??

Kanon: Saga! Eu sabia que você não ia cair nessa!

Kuwabara: Eu disse!!

Kanon: Saga, você não conseguirá o que deseja!

Saga: Kanon... você nem parece meu irmão...

Kanon: Eu? Não sou o irmão "disso"!!!

Saga: Se sente muito... PHOENIX NEBULA HITEN RYU LEIGAN EXPLOSION!!!!!!!

Kanon: GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!!!!

Shiryu: Porque estão falando os nomes originais?

Kuwabara: Talvez queiram se aparecer...

Sano: Ou talvez pra dar mais graça!!

Os dois estão no chão...

Saga: Com meus poderes posso destruir todos vocês mesmo nesse estado!!!!

Kanon: Você não vai destruir ninguém!

Saga: ANOTHER DIMENSION!!

Kanon: GOLDEN TRIANGLE!!!

Shiryu: Continuam falando os nomes originais...

Kuwabara: Isso já tá enchendo o saco!!!

Os dois se estouram mais...

Saga: Você é um filho da mãe!

Kanon: Seu plano maligno não irá adiante!


	4. Gen Rou Ma O Ken? O Satã Imperial

A RUPTURA NO TEMPO 

**Capítulo 3 – Gen Rou Ma O Ken? O Satã Imperial**

Saga: Só tem um jeito de te derrotar!

Kanon: Fala!

Saga: ANOTHER DIMENSION!!

Kanon: De novo? GALAXIAN... EXPLOSION!!!!

Saga atingido.

Saga: Maldito!! GEN ROU MA O KEN!!!!

Kanon começa a obedecer Saga.

Shiryu: Não! O Satã Imperial!

Kuwabara: O que esse Satã Imperial faz?

Shiryu: A pessoa que receber o golpe fica obedecendo quem deu o golpe! E o golpe só pára de fazer efeito quando, nesse caso o Kanon, matar alguém!

Sano: Isso é muito sério!

Kuwabara: Kanon é mais forte que Saga...

Shiryu: Isso eu não sei dizer! Mas sei que dois são muito mais mortais que um!

Sano: Acho que vamos morrer...

Saga: Kanon, meu irmãozinho, ACABE COM TODOS ELES!!!

Kanon: É claro, mestre Ares...

Shiryu: Mestre Ares??? Porque Kanon o chama assim?

Kanon: GOLDEN TRIANGLE!!!

Shiryu: CÓLERA DO DRAGÃÃO!!!!

Não funcionou...

Shiryu: Estranho... meu golpe está dublado, e o dele é o original... mas porque?

Kuwabara: Vamos atacá-lo!!

Shiryu: CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!

Kuwabara: LEIKAAANNN!!!!

Nada acontece...???

Kanon: Vocês são fracos e podres! Não vale a pena segurar a luta! Vou acabar com todos aqui e agora!

Alguém: Espere Kanon!

Kanon: Mas é a Athena!

Saori: Kanon, porque continua lutando?

Shiryu: Saori? Como conseguiu chegar até aqui?

Saori: Kanon... pare de lutar...

Saga: Maldita Athena! Kanon, se ela entrar no seu caminho acabe com ela também!

Kanon: Sim, mestre Ares...

Shiryu: Engraçado... em todas as sagas foi ao contrário... era Kanon que manipulava Saga!

Saga: Tá na hora de virar a mesa, não acha?

Shiryu: Acho sim, e por isso vamos acabar com você!

Kuwabara: Não vamos conseguir!

Sano: Precisamos atacar mais!

Saori: Ele só vai parar se alguém morrer na frente dele... e o pobre Cassius não está mais vivo (pensando: aquele inútil, agora que ia ser útil resolve morrer)...

Shiryu: CÓLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕÕÕEEESS!!!!

Kuwabara: Não vai dar certo...

Shiryu: Queime cosmo, me permita fazer um milagre!!!

Seiya: Espera um pouco. Para a história. Quem era pra dizer isso sou eu, entendeu bem?

Shiryu: Seiya! Você não morreu?

Seiya: É claro que não! Estamos desmaiados no chão há 2 horas e ninguém tocou no nosso nome!

Continuando a história...

O ataque acerta Kanon.

Saori: Shiryu, não o mate! Ele apenas está no controle de Saga! É Saga que deve morrer!

Shiryu: Entendi! Vou tentar redirecionar o golpe!

E ele está conseguindo...

Saga: Kanon! Faça alguma coisa! Ele vai me matar!

Kanon: GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!!!!

Uma gigante explosão e...

Saga está no chão...

Mas Shiryu também...

E Kanon está curado...

Kanon: Acho que Shiryu morreu! O Satã Imperial perdeu o efeito...

Shiryu: Claro que não morri... apenas estou fraco...

Sano: E Saga? Ele não morreu!

Saga: Não mesmo! E agora... pretendo acabar com todos!!!


	5. A morte é só o começo do fim

A RUPTURA NO TEMPO 

**Capítulo 4 – A morte é só o começo... do fim**

Saga: PHOENIX NEBULA HITEN RYU LEIGAN EXPLOSION!!!!!!!

Sano: O golpe maluco mais uma vez!!

Kanon: Vamos nós darmos o nosso golpe maluco! Sano, proteja Athena!!

Sano: Sim!

Kanon: GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!!!!!

Shiryu: ROZAN SHOO RYUU HA!!!!!!

Kuwabara: LEIKEEEEENNNN!!!!!!

Os golpes se chocam... e voltam para Saga...

Saga: Como isso é possível?

Shiryu: Demos o golpe maluco em três! São três cosmos diferentes se unindo! Mas você, só tem o seu cosmo!! A derrota era provável!

Saga: Eu ainda não perdi! Guardem minhas palavras!!! ANOTHER DIMENSION!!!!

Kanon entra na frente dos dois e leva o golpe...

Kanon: WWUUAAAAHHHH!!!

Saga: Kanon seu idiota! Tentou defender eles e acabou indo pra outra dimensão!!

Kanon: Ainda dá tempo... GOLDEN TRIANGLEEE!!!!!

Saga: Deu tempo dar outro ataque??

Nisso, os golpes malucos e o Triângulo de Ouro vão pra Saga ao mesmo tempo...

Saga: MALDIÇÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!!!!

Uma explosão... e...

Shiryu: Será que derrotamos Saga?

Kuwabara: Conseguimos! Em três conseguimos!

Shiryu: Sano? Sano? Sano...

Sano: Você me deixa seu telefone??

Saori: Não temos telefone no Santuário!

Sano: Que pena... quer o meu telefone?

Saori: Como vou te ligar depois?

Sano: Ah é... me dá o endereço desse Santo Alho...

Saori: Santuário!!!

Shiryu: Será que ele não descansa um pouco??

Kuwabara: E o Kanon... ele morreu também...

Shiryu: Mas, na Saga de Hades ele irá voltar!

Kuwabara: E o Saga? Também!

Shiryu: O Saga foi mandado prum lugar muito ruim...

No inferno...

Saga: Maldição!!!

Hades: Você é o Cavaleiro de Athena?

Saga: Sou eu!

Hades: Lhe ofereço uns reais pretos, e em troca você me faz uns favores...

Saga: Reais Pretos?? Fechado!

Kanon: Meu irmão é muito burro!!!

De volta à Terra...

Kuwabara: Acho que já podemos ir embora...

Shiryu: Mas... e os reais pretos? Ninguém sabe a origem deles!!

Kuwabara: Isso aí é golpe de Marketing!! Assim, pode lançar outra história sobre esses reais...

Shiryu: E os outros... estão caídos no chão a história inteira!!!

Aparece Cell de repente...

Cell: Quem falou que os reais pretos são para outra história?? O dever de vocês agora é procurar os sete fregmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas, e pedir ao Sheng Long que ressucite Kanon... só ele sabe as origens desses reais...

Shiryu: E não nos falou nada!

Cell: Ele não sabia que vocês estavam atrás dos reais...

Shiryu: Tudo bem! Sano... vamos procurar os fragmentos!!

Sano: Putz... agora que eu tava me dando bem...

Kuwabara: Vem logo, inSano!!! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!! INSANO!!!

Shiryu: Não teve graça...

Será que começa uma nova história??? Saga está no inferno, mas ele pode voltar...

Não percam a seguir – Buscando os sete Fragmentos!!!!

Saga: Eu vou voltar antes da história acabar!!!!!


	6. Em busca dos Sete Fragmentos

RUPTURA NO TEMPO – BUSCANDO OS SETE FRAGMENTOS 

**Capítulo 5 – Os sete fragmentos e a confissão de Sanosuke**

Na Corporação Cápsula...

Bulma: Claro, Cul Abara, temos o radar das Quatro Almas.

Kuwabara: Então você poderia emprestá-lo??

Bulma: Claro... apenas me diga quem é o bonitão que tá junto com você...

Kuwabara: O Sano? O nome dele é Sanosuke... então, Bulma, empresta o radar??

Bulma: Claro!

Ela pega o radar e...

Kuwabara: Bulma... tem um papel com um telefone aqui!

Bulma: Ah, isso é pro seu amigo Sano-sei-o-quê...

Kuwabara: Tá bom então.

Bulma: Até mais.

Kuwabara: Até mais.

Sano: E aí, conseguiu o radar?

Kuwabara: Sim, e tem um telefone aqui pra você...

Sano: "Por favor ligue. Bulma" Nossa, já consegui o telefone de uma e o endereço de outra!!

Kuwabara (com cara de inveja): Concentre-se na missão!!

Nos cinco picos antigos...

Shiryu: Mestre Ancião, tem certeza mesmo?

Dohko: Você sabe que eu sei... mas tome cuidado. Saga pode estar por aí.

Shiryu: Obrigado mestre, já vou indo...

Eles se reúnem e...

Kuwabara: Aqui está o radar das Quatro Almas. O que você descobriu?

Shiryu: Que os fragmentos estão fáceis pra pegar... o problema é que já estão sendo usados pra alguma coisa.

Kuwabara: Precisamos pegar os Fragmentos!

Sano: Onde fica?

Shiryu: No Japão mesmo. É uma academia de artes marciais.

Sano: Academia de artes marciais?? Vamos pra lá. Deve ser fácil conseguir os pedaços...

Eles foram até o lugar...

Sano: Tem certeza que é aqui?

Shiryu: Foi o mestre Dohko que disse...

Kuwabara: Vamos entrar e ver!

Sano: Deixe eu ver... "Academia de Artes Marciais Tendo"...

Shiryu: Esperem aqui fora. Deixe eu ver se tem algum perigo.

Ele entra e...

Shiryu: Boa tarde. Vocês viram algum fragmento de jóia?

Alguém: Não sei não, mas posso lhe ajudar...

Shiryu: É uma jóia pequena, e são fragmentos pequenos. A propósito, sou Shiryu.

Alguém: Não vi isso aí não. E meu nome é Ranma Saltome.

Shiryu: Espere um pouco, Ranma.

Ele foi pra fora e...

Shiryu: Me empresta o radar, Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: Aqui está...

Ele volta e...

Shiryu: Estranho! Aqui indica que os fragmentos estão por perto...

Ranma: Se quiser, eu vou procurá-lo com você...

Shiryu: Beleza.

Eles foram procurar...

Shiryu: Aqui tá marcando que tá dentro desse quarto...

Ranma: Mas esse é o quarto da Akane. Espera um pouco que eu vou entrar.

Ele entra e explica tudo.

Ranma: Pode entrar com o radar...

Shiryu: Tá bem.

Shiryu entra...

Akane: Ai meu Deus!!!!!

Ranma: O que foi agora?

Akane: Esse homem é LINDOOOOOO!!!!

Ranma: Agora essa...

Shiryu: Aqui tá marcando que... estão nesse chapéu...

Akane: Meu chapéu de pérola!!

Ranma: Não é pérola, esperta! É jóia!

Shiryu: É isso! Os fragmentos de jóia!!

Ranma: Tá bem! Pode levar esse chapéu velho, sujo e fedido!

Akane: Velho, sujo e fedido é você! E devolve meu chapéu...

Ranma: Devolver o seu chapéu? Pra que você usa ele? Não faz diferença alguma...

Akane: Sério? Quer dizer que sou bonita do mesmo jeito?

Ranma: Não! Quer dizer que o chapéu é feio do mesmo jeito!

Akane: Ora seu...

Shiryu: Porque não arrancamos os fragmentos e deixamos o chapéu aqui?

Ranma: Tá. Mas faz logo isso.

Shiryu arranca os fragmentos e vai embora.

Shiryu: Bando de gente maluca!! Esses aí são muito chatos!

Kuwabara: Agora, vamos prum lugar seguro e vamos chamar Shengue Longue!!!

Sano: É Sheng Long...

Shiryu: Aqui está perfeito.

Sano: Apareça Sheng Long...

Kuwabara: Porque foi você que fez o Summon?

Sano: Porque sim!

Sheng Long: Vocês têm direito a três pedidos...

Shiryu: Reviva Kanon!

Sheng Long: Isso é muito fácil! Segundo pedido...

Sano: Minha vez! Quero que Saori Kido me ame!

Shiryu: Você tá maluco?

Sheng Long: Esse é mais fácil ainda. Terceiro pedido...

Kuwabara: Eu quero que a Yukina me ame!!!!

Sheng Long: Como quiser. Já foram os três pedidos...

Sheng Long some e os fragmentos também...

Shiryu: Vocês tão loucos??? Gastando pedidos com essas besteiras...

Kuwabara: Besteiras? Você tem a Shun-rei!!!!

Sano: E eu me apaixonei pela Saori...

Shiryu: Ai meu Deus... vocês são um bando de idiotas...


	7. Kanon revive e Saga

A RUPTURA NO TEMPO – BUSCANDO OS SETE FRAGMENTOS 

**Capítulo 6 – Kanon revive, e Saga...**

Shiryu: Onde será que Kanon está?

Kanon: Estou aqui!

Shiryu: Kanon! Você reviveu!

Kanon: Seus pestes idiotas! Saga também reviveu!!!

Shiryu: Mas como?

Kanon: Hades! Aquele esperto me confundiu com Saga e resolveu mandar os dois!

Sano: Mas Hades é o deus do inferno... como ele se enganaria?

Kanon: Isso me cheira trapaça! Mas... porque desejaram que eu revivesse?

Shiryu: Você sabe sobre os reais pretos!

Kanon: Sei?!

Shiryu: Foi Cell quem disse!

Kanon: É claro! Cell sabia que Saga também reviveria! Vocês foram enganados!

Shiryu: Então... vamos matar Saga de novo!

Sano: E dessa vez mataremos Cell também!

Kanon: Lá vai eu ter que ajudar...

Eles foram até o lugar combinado e...

Saga: Vocês! Que prazer em vê-los! Principalmente porque vão morrer daqui a pouco...

Shiryu: Maldito! Não conseguirá nos deter!

Saga: ANOTHER DIMENSION!!!!

Kanon: Golpe maluco de novo! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!!!

Shiryu: ROZAN SHO RYU HA!!!!!!!!!!

Kuwabara: LEIKEEEEENNNN!!!!

Sano está dando em cima da Saori de novo, pois ela estava lá também...

Saga: De novo não!!!!

Cell: KAME-HAME-HA!!!!!!!!!!!

Kanon: São três contra dois! Aumentem o cosmo!!

Kuwabara: O que é cosmo?

Yusuke aparece...

Yusuke: É a energia espiritual!

Kuwabara: Yusuke!

Yusuke: LEIGAAAANNN!!!!

Ikki e Shun aparecem.

Ikki: Viemos ajudá-los!

Shiryu: Ikki? Shun?

Ikki: PHOENIX HYOKOTENSHO!!!!!

Shun: NEBULA STORM!!!!!!

Kenshin aparece.

Kenshin: Sano?? Você não está lutando?

Sano: Não...

Kenshin: Você não têm responsabilidades, sabia? Dando em cima da Saori enquanto todos lutam...

Saga: NÃO PODE SEEEERRRR!!!!!

Shiryu: Saga vai morrer finalmente!!!

Saga: Um dia eu vou voltar, seus Cavaleiros intrometidos!!!!

Ikki: Até nunca mais, Saga!

Seiya aparece.

Seiya: Apareci muito tarde?

Todos com gota na testa e 3 segundo depois caem pra trás...

Saga morreu! Cell vestiu o paletó de madeira!!

Kuwabara: Só agora vocês aparecem???

Yusuke: Olha só quem fala! É a primeira história que você aparece de forma heróica!!!

Sano: Kenshin, porque você não atacou?

Kenshin: Estava lhe passando um sermão...


	8. Dessa vez, nunca mais nos veremos

A RUPTURA NO TEMPO 

**Último Capítulo – Dessa vez, nunca mais nos veremos**

E eles voltaram pra seus animes, com exceção do Sano, que, 5 anos mais tarde casou com Saori (!!!!!)...

Aleluia!Aleluia! Acabou a trilogia!!!

_Obrigado por lerem a história... eu sei que foi um saco enquanto durou... mas acabou..._

_Gen Rou Ma O Ken – Satã Imperial_

_Talvez muita gente odeie Crossovers... mas eu não consigo fazer uma fic sem crossover... a primeira história demorei quase um mês, só que uma semana depois de publicar a primeira eu termino a segunda e a terceira e publico as duas juntas... talvez eu realmente tava inspirado... ou meu cérebro tava cagando!_

_Obrigado a todos, saibam deus ajuda quem reviews publica, então deixem alguns!!!!_

A velha, cansativa, previsível e presente em toda a trilogia Finalíssima...

Cavaleiros do Zodíaco finalíssima...

Seiya: Já fazem 2 anos... e tudo voltou a ser como era, tirando o fato da Saori ligar pro Sano e ficar 4 horas conversando...

Ikki: Maldita hora que Tatsume resolveu instalar um telefone...

Shiryu: Vejam pelo lado bom! Ela pára de encher nosso saco...

Shun: Isso é verdade...

E 5 anos depois, logo após 18 meses de namoro e 8 de noivado, Saori e Sanosuke casaram (algo que nunca passou, tanto em CDZ como Samurai X)...

Yu Yu Hakusho finalíssima...

Kuwabara: Yukina meu amor!!!

Yukina: Kazuma!!!

Yusuke: Porque será que de repente a Yukina ama tanto o Kuwabara?

Kurama: Espere até Kuwabara saber sobre Yukina e Hiei!!

Kuwabara: O que Hiei tem a ver?

Yukina: Ele é meu irmão!

Kuwabara desmaia.

Yusuke: Isso era de se esperar!

E depois de um longo tempo, Kuwabara e Yukina também se casaram, logo depois de Yusuke e Keiko...

Samurai X finalíssima...

Kenshin: Nossa, parece estranho mas o Sano faz falta!

Kaoru: Deixa ele! Ele está feliz tentando conquistar Saori Kido...

Kenshin: Sim, srta. Kaoru, a senhora tem razão...

E depois, Kenshin casou-se com Kaoru e viveram felizes para sempre...

Seiya: Esse é o fim?

Yusuke: Não nosso, mas da história, é!

Kenshin: Passamos bons e maus bocados juntos!!

Seiya: Falou pessoal!!!

Yusuke: Foi bom enquanto enchíamos o saco de vocês!!!

Kenshin: Leiam muito!!!

FIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
